


Король и шут, или Кризис среднего возраста

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Спору нет, с мечом он управляется неплохо, и нам всем помог в нужную минуту, но — я ещё с детства помню, что сильному воину иногда вообще лучше не открывать рот. Ну, разве только для того, чтобы поесть. "Альтернативное прочтение канона третьей части фильма. По заявке читателя.





	Король и шут, или Кризис среднего возраста

**Author's Note:**

> POV Акменра

Я досчитал до двадцати. Потом ещё раз до двадцати. Медленно досчитал, глубоко дыша: но и это не помогло.

Когда-то давно, ещё в Кембридже, я читал книгу. Автор, солидный мужчина по фамилии Фрейд, на фото чем-то похожий на нашего Рузвельта, писал, что если у человека существует конфликт между запросами и запретами — то у него будет невроз.

Вот я шёл и чувствовал, что у меня вовсю начинается этот самый невроз. Даже при том, что, наверное, меня сложно считать человеком. Но хотя бы по ночам-то можно?

Отец с детства мне говорил: правитель обязан сдерживать свои эмоции. Проявлять любые чувства на людях ему запрещено. А что касается запросов, то есть того, о чём человек обычно думает «хочу»... Ох, как я хотел! До безумия. Хотел зажать этого рыцаря в углу и хорошенечко ему, как говорит Ник, навешать. Я, правда, у Ника в своё время пытался уточнить — чего именно навешать, но он странно смеялся и отвечал:

— А чего угодно.

Так вот мне, правителю Древнего Египта, угодно навешать Ланселоту... чего-нибудь. Потому что у меня уже просто руки чешутся, так он надоел своей болтовнёй. Про Ларри.

— Ой, — разглагольствовал он, когда мы шли по этим запутанным коридорам, — вот у нас был точно такой же шут, я говорил уже? Его Эрик звали. У него были такие бубенчики на голове — дзынь-дзынь!.. — и он глумливо изображал, какие у того шута были бубенчики.

Ларри сжимал зубы, темнел лицом и шёл молча. А Ланселот всё не унимался:

— Ему даже ничего делать не нужно было! Он только посмотрит — и все уже со смеху падают. А уж если скажет что-нибудь...

Ларри был вынужден разговаривать с нами, мы же команда, а Ланселот покатывался над каждой его фразой.

Я ещё раз сосчитал до двадцати, на этот раз на древнеегипетском. Тоже не помогло.

Он же не понимает, что делает, дурак восковой в доспехах! Спору нет, с мечом он управляется неплохо, и нам всем помог в нужную минуту, но — я ещё с детства помню, что сильному воину иногда вообще лучше не открывать рот. Ну, разве только для того, чтобы поесть. Потому что у сильного воина все мысли часто уходят в эту самую силу, а в голове не остаётся ничего.

В общем-то действительно, только глупые люди насмехаются над другими. Особенно в сложной ситуации.

И я вижу: если он ещё раз выдаст что-то в адрес Ларри про шута — это будет конец. Нет, не в том смысле, что Ларри кинется на него с кулаками: а в том, что Ларри... сломается и опять начнёт. Я ведь его лет семь знаю. Нет, даже больше.

И когда у него вот так темнеет лицо и сжимаются губы — это значит, что он опять начал крутить у себя в голове те самые глупости, от которых мы с таким трудом избавились. Что он-де какой-то там ночной сторож из Бруклина, а я — правитель великой страны, владелец скрижали и всё такое.

Да, в умных книжках написано про кризис среднего возраста — дери Анубис этот возраст, потому что Ларри стареет, а я нет, и это дополнительно сложно; но в этих самых книжках говорится, что человеку важна его личная значимость, всё то, что он сделал в жизни, а если человек начинает чувствовать, что он ничтожество и первая половина жизни прошла зря... О, Исида, это ужасно.

Первое время было всё хорошо. Да, про это тоже в книжках написано: запой любви, или как там его. Правда, потом началось: он из этого запоя ударился в бизнес. Я его спрашивал тогда: Ларри, зачем? А он мне отвечал: ты, мол, правитель Египта, а я кто? У меня даже на то, чтобы хорошую квартиру снять поближе к музею, денег не хватает! Ты сам смеялся, что у меня жильё такое маленькое, у тебя гробница и то больше была!..

Во имя Ра, да если бы я знал, что его так на этом заклинит.

— Давай, — говорил я, — вообще не буду эти свои наряды надевать, надоели они мне безумно. Джинсы, футболка — и мы с тобой вместе работаем, только не неси глупостей, хорошо?

А он мне в глаза смотрел, усмехался и головой качал:

— Нет, Ак. Ты фа-ра-он. Это у тебя на носу написано.

Я смеялся, что не могу же я себе нос оторвать, и как-то отвлекал его от всей этой ерунды, а его всё равно периодически заклинивало. Даже в постели иногда, прямо в процессе: зависнет, смотрит в одну точку и вздрагивает. И повторяет одними губами:

— Какой кошмар.

Ну, бизнес: Анубис с ним, с бизнесом. Через два года вернулся: не могу, говорит, всё у меня вроде получается, а не могу. Прости.

А я что? Я так обрадовался, просто сил нет, даже коленки подогнулись. На полу сижу и говорю: добро пожаловать, мол, Хранитель Бруклина, снова к нам и так далее! А он смотрит на меня во-от такими глазами:

— Ак? Вставай!

— Неа, — сказал я тогда. — Я так и буду перед тобой на коленях стоять, пока ты не перестанешь нести чушь про правителя Египта и ничтожество. Выбирай.

Он нахмурился, глядит на меня растерянно, а я продолжаю:

— Потому что ты — Хранитель Бруклина, без тебя музей — не живой, будь тут хоть сто этих скрижалей, понимаешь?

Потом помолчал и добавил:

— И я без тебя... не живой. Честно.

В общем, еле выбрались мы с ним из этого кризиса, и тут опять! Рыцарь-Длинный-Язык. И ведь не скажешь при всех, что только низкородным и глупым людям нравится других унижать! Ну зачем это нужно человеку, если он и так себе цену знает?

И тут рыцарь этот в очередной раз завёл:

— Ой, нет, ты куда смешнее Эрика, приятель! У тебя такая физиономия...

И тут я слышу — наши захихикали. Рузвельт аккуратно фыркнул, Сакаджавея улыбнулась, а Джед с Октавиусом у Аттилы в шапке, кажется, вообще загоготали. А Ларри... вздрогнул, словно его ударили.

И я не выдержал.

Схватил Ланселота за руку и швырнул к стене. Сам удивился, откуда силы взялись. Он меня на полторы головы выше, в плечах шире, да ещё и в доспехах! Но вот было такое чувство... что я его сейчас раздавлю.

— Ты, — прошипел я ему в лицо, — пустынный шакал! Немедленно закрой свой рот, пока туда не заползла ядовитая змея! И если я ещё раз услышу что-то в этом роде...

И по лбу его стукнул. Руки чесались, сил нет.

Рыцарь, вижу, растерялся, смотрит на меня испуганно:

— Эй, эй, ты чего? Ты кто такой вообще?

— Я четвёртый фараон четвёртой династии Древнего царства, — пояснил я таким тоном, что мне самому стало не по себе. — Я владелец скрижали, которая оживляет всех по ночам, и тебя в том числе: твоя жизнь уже у меня в руках, а ты позволяешь себе негодные речи в адрес того, кто... — тут я все-таки притормозил и опомнился:

— ...того, кто привёл нас всех сюда, и за которым мы послушно идём к своему спасению!

Глянул на него, усмехнулся и сказал ещё:

— И к твоему тоже, между прочим.

Рыцарь глазами хлопает, руками пытается махать, наконец говорит:

— Да отпусти ты, задушишь же!

На такой эффект я, конечно, не рассчитывал, но... может быть, и надо было бы. Надоел.

Оглядываюсь — а наша команда на меня смотрит то ли с удивлением, то ли с ужасом. Рузвельт заботливо так:

— Акменра, мальчик мой! Что это на тебя нашло?

Сакаджавея опять глядит молча, но уже иначе. А Октавиус из шапки, смотрю, одной рукой мне салютует, другой Джеду подзатыльник отвешивает.

И Ларри. Ларри улыбается. Глазами. Я же вижу. Я эту улыбку изучаю семь лет. Или всё-таки больше?

А вслух говорит:

— Ак, ну ты, в самом деле... ладно тебе.

И мне стало так хорошо, потому что я понял: вот теперь и правда всё на местах.

Но вправду, какой-то он был мутный, этот Ланселот. Ник так называет людей, поведение которых сложно прогнозировать. Вот и здесь: никто не ожидал, даже я, что он такое отколет. Или отмочит? В общем, совершит нечто неожиданное.

Но я был прав, что Ланселот глуп и не уверен в себе. Иначе бы он этого не сделал. Святой Грааль? Великий Осирис, как можно было вообще такое вообразить!

И упёрся ведь, упёрся в эту свою идею, а попутно его волновало, в каком состоянии у него нос! Тут я невольно вспомнил, как Ларри говорил про то, что у меня на носу написано, и подумал: вот сейчас у Ланселота точно на носу написано, кто он такой.

Так странно вообще: чувствуешь, что вот-вот умрёшь — навсегда, насовсем, — а в голову лезут дурацкие мысли. Надо будет посмотреть потом: наверное, про это тоже в каких-нибудь умных книжках сказано.

Да, теперь я могу посмотреть. Потому что мы спаслись, и у нас появилось это «потом».

Ларри нас всех спас. Я когда с ним глазами встретился, когда уже вот всё вроде... то перепугался, что он на ланселотов меч грудью кинется, чтобы скрижаль отобрать. А рыцарь тоже испугался, клянусь своей короной!.. Испугался решительности этой, взгляда этого тёмного, который значит: я себя не пожалею, но то, что мне дорого, спасу.

Я этот взгляд видел несколько раз. Это и правда... впечатляет.

А когда я в самый первый раз это заметил — там, в Центральном парке, когда Ларри Сесила за шкирку таскал — подумал: вот этот человек, которого я искал всю жизнь и много лет после. Потом, правда, посмеивался:

— Значит, ты сразу понял, что ли, что я тебе дорог, да?

Ларри смущался, краснел и говорил: «Не знаю! Отвяжись, Ак». И это было удивительно, как он улыбался, а я его обнимал и думал: мой Хранитель.

А сегодня я последних минут толком вообще не запомнил: когда умираешь, как-то не до подробностей. Но вот как Ларри на Ланселота кинулся — тот аж попятился с мечом своим. А потом, когда Ланселот начал что-то говорить, оправдываться, говорить «Я понял» и так далее, когда скрижаль засветилась снова и мы все сумели подняться — вот тогда эмоции нахлынули так, что я подумал: во имя Ра, у меня сейчас разорвётся сердце. Только потому, что мне запрещено показывать свои чувства на людях.

Но мы все равно обнялись, это было можно. Все обнимались. На радостях.

Потом мы вернулись в музей: родители радовались моему чудесному спасению, а мой отец... я глазам своим не верил! Отец благодарил Ларри, хлопал его по плечу и улыбался. Великий Осирис! Мама слушала мои рассказы про наши приключения, а я одним глазом смотрел на отца и ничего не понимал.

А потом Рузвельт сказал:

— Акменра, мы решили, что ты должен остаться здесь, со своей семьёй. И скрижаль тоже.

Сет и все его присные! Это было посильнее Ланселота.

— Что? — переспросил я. Рузвельт посмотрел на меня и повторил:

— Ты остаёшься со своей семьёй. Мы... так решили. Так всем будет лучше.

Я сжал кулаки и начал снова про себя считать до двадцати. Но после того как я дошёл до «девять», у меня буквально против воли вырвалось — при родителях, при отце:

— Да идите вы все знаете куда?..

Ник меня этой фразе научил. И вот — пригодилось.

— Акменра, — сурово начал отец, но мне уже было не страшно. Кажется, мама ахнула. Но мне и это было всё равно. Я видел растерянное лицо Ларри — и готов был снова поклясться своей короной, что он сам о моём воссоединении с семьёй слышит впервые. И что эта идея явно не его.

Интересно, зачем это нужно Рузвельту? Я решил, что подумаю об этом позже. А пока заявил:

— Вы забыли меня самого об этом спросить. А я... не хочу. Я отказываюсь.

В конце концов, я только что чуть не умер, а теперь они хотят, чтобы я каждый день умирал здесь? Один?

— Я не останусь тут, — кажется, у меня голос стал таким, как у отца. О, и Ланселот подошёл, вместе с этим... трицератопсом? Или что там было на табличке написано? У меня в голове шла настоящая буря, все запреты смешались с запросами, с тем, что я хотел — и что я должен был сказать наконец.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я был со своей семьёй? Но моя семья в Нью-Йорке.

Я посмотрел на Ника, который показывал мне поднятый вверх большой палец, и на растерянного Ларри. Но я знал уже, что эта его растерянность — счастливая. В конце концов, я его знаю семь лет! Или всё-таки больше?..

— Я владелец скрижали, — несло меня дальше. — Прости, отец, но я сам буду решать.

А потом я просто подошёл и взял Ларри за руку.

— Ааа! — выдохнул Ланселот. Кажется, в его голове тоже всё встало на места. — Во дают, — восхищённо сказал он, потирая лоб: то самое место, куда я ему не так давно стукнул кулаком. Кажется, у бедного рыцаря осталась шишка, но он восковой, у него все пройдёт с рассветом.

Стойте: с рассветом? Но если я уеду со скрижалью, тут больше никто не оживёт?

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — сказал я. — Мы приедем в Нью-Йорк и там подумаем, хорошо? Вы подождите, мы непременно что-нибудь... в конце концов, Ларри — изобретатель!

— А ты — владелец скрижали, — я почувствовал, как Ларри прижался ко мне плечом. Вот тогда я окончательно решил: Анубис с ними, с эмоциями!

И обнял его. При всех.

В конце концов, я уже много тысяч лет не фараон. Я музейный экспонат. Экспонату — можно.


End file.
